Un amor imposible
by natiiblack
Summary: Cuando amas y sabes que es un amor imposible duele pero en ocasiones hasta los amores imposibles se hacen realidad esta es la historia de Embry Call q se enamora de Nessie y ella de el.En mi historia Claire young es la imprimacion de Embry primer one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE**

Ya habían pasado los años renneesme tenía ya 5 años pero aparentaba físicamente a una chica de 15 años, misma edad que tenia Claire Young, imprimación de Embry Call. Claire viva con su tía Emily en la push, junto a los demás chicos de la manada, ella aun no sabía que Embry se había imprimado de ella, Emily había pedido a Sam que no le dijeran nada hasta que estuviese a la edad indicada y que pudiese comprender y aceptar la realidad.

Aunque renneesme había cambiado físicamente sus sentimientos hacia Jacob Black seguían siendo los mismos ella solo lo quería como a su mejor amigo como a un hermano, en cuanto Jacob la amaba cada día mas y cada día le era más difícil separarse de ella, pero bien lo dice el dicho a fuerza ni lo zapatos entran por lo que ella no se sentía obligada a quererlo mas o tener otro tipo de sentimiento hacia él.

Pero había algo en ella, algo que la agobiaba, algo que no la dejaba y era obvio se había enamorado pero se había enamorado de la persona equivocada, ella se sentía atraída por un chico alto, Delgado, el Chico tenia la piel de color rojo castaño, largo músculos redondeados, pelo corto negro y ojos marrones ese chico era Embry Call un licántropo, mejor amigo de Jacob, compañero de manada y podría decirse que hasta hermanos, pero ella sabía que era un amor imposible porque Embry pasaba horas con Claire y el la miraba maravillado.

Nessie habia logrado hullir de su Guardia personal y de su familia quería estar sola, por lo que se las ingenio para escaparse sin que nadie se diera cuenta, camino hacia el bosque sin rumbo fijo, en cuanto mas caminaba mas se adentraba al bosque eso no le importaba solo quería encontrar un lugar en donde estar sola, aclarar sus pensamientos y soñar despierta con su amor imposible, cuando ella llego a un prado donde los arboles eran de distintos tamaños grandes, medianos y chicos pero eran lindos, verdosos y frondoso a sus pies habían arbustos y flores silvestres hermosas que hacían que el lugar fuera perfecto las ramas de los arboles, los arbustos, helechos y el pasto aun tenían gotas de roció de la lluvia que había caído.

Reneesme se recostó entre las flores y el pasto miro al cielo quien amenazaba con dejar caer otra lluvia eso no le importo cambio la mirada a la ultima rama del arbol mas alto que había en el prado y cerró los ojos mientras pensaba y soñaba estar con embry se escucharon ruidos detrás de los arbustos, pero ella no le tomo importancia y siguio con los ojos cerrados sumida en su sueño.

_Reneesme_ dijo la voz de un chico _Reneesme_ dijo de nuevo, Nessie abrió los ojos _me estoy volviendo loca_ exclamo la chica Cullen para sí misma ella no había notado que allí estaba cerca de ella su amor imposible.

_Nessie_ volvió a repetir el chico era Embry _ Nessie se sentó y al mirarlo se puso de pie ella lo miro con esos ojos color marrón los cuales ya le brillaban de solo escucharlo.

_! hola! Embry ¿qué haces aquí?, lejos de Claire_ pregunto Nessie ansiosa de la respuesta y curiosa de saber.

_hmmm...bueno...vale...supongo que_ dijo el chico con palabras inconclusas, toscas que no le daban respuesta a la pregunta de Nessie _bueno en realidad buscaba algo de privacidad_ dijo por fin el chico concluyendo a su respuesta _vale, te entiendo_ le dijo Nessie, sonriéndole_

_tu ¿qué haces aquí? Lejos de tu familia y de Jacob_ pregunto el chico

_bueno, también buscaba privacidad, estar con mi familia todo el tiempo es agobiante y más teniendo a Jacob detrás mío, me siento acosada_ dijo reneesme regalándole una sonrisa de nuevo a Embry quien la miraba con el mismo brillo en los ojos que tenia Nessie, Embry se limito a asentir y le sonrió.

Que era lo que pasaba entre estos dos chicos estaban enamorados el uno del otro y no se lo decían con lo fácil que sería todo, era verdad seria fácil si no hubiesen terceras personas que sufrieran para que sean felices.

_entonces te dejo para que sigas meditando_ dijo Embry dándose media vuelta y continuar su rumbo fijado

_!no! espera no te vayas_ dijo Nessie suplicándole al chico no retirarse al momento que lo tomaba de la mano, cuando tomo sus manos sintió su corazón agitarse, Embry regreso a la posición que tenia y con la otra mano toco el rostro de Nessie lo deslizo suave y tiernamente haciendo una caricia, bajando la mano hasta el menton de nessie, la tomo y la obligo delicadamente a mirarlo puesto que ya habida bajadola mirada.

_estás segura de que quieres que me quede_ dijo Embry, mientras Nessie se sentía derretirse como mantequilla su corazón se agito aceleradamente que casi se le salía del pecho, lo que casi la deja ponerse en evidencia fue cuando le hablo cerca ella sintió el aliento de Embry en el rostro ella casi doblaba las rodillas pero trato de no ponerse en evidencia _sí, estoy segura_ dijo Reneesme quien tenía las manos sudando y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

* * *

Esta fic lo hize con cariño para Jasper_tio hermoso te quiero eres genial y feliz cumple te adorooo eres el mejor

Copita de nieve te adooooooroooo eres genial genialozaaaa

Alec menso te adorooo eres el mejor el q se emosiona con mi historia te quierooo

Jaslice sista te amoreooo nena

Gebuena te mega amoooo eres la mejorrrr nena y justin obvio tamiennnn aremos trio con el weyoo te adoro


	2. Chapter 2

**UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE, HECHO REALIDAD.**

Embry miro a Nessie y le sonrió, ella al ver aquella sonrisa se ruborizo por completo, Embry al darse cuenta sonrió tímidamente para sí mismo sin que ella se diera cuenta, ella tenía la tentación de decirle que le quería y que estaba enamorada de él pero se contuvo no quería acabar con aquel momento y mucho menos con su amistad.

Embry el chico lobo continuaba mirando a Nessie mientras la chica Cullen continuaba roja como un tomate, mientras trataba de esquivar las miradas de Embry, que la ponían bastante nerviosa podría decirse que más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba al estar cerca de él.

El comenzó a soltar suave y delicadamente el mentón de Nessie que tenía en su mano aprisionado, Nessie volvió la mirada hacia Embry rápidamente cuando él la soltó ella no quería que él la soltara aunque sabía que estaba traicionando una larga amistad con Claire, Embry la tomo de la mano y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, paso una de sus manos detrás de su cintura y con la otra mano le acariciaba el rostro y la miraba tiernamente, era una mirada que desbordaba amor.

Nessie se sintió derrotada después de luchar tanto contra sí misma y contra sus pensamientos, sintió como se le doblaban las rodillas de no ser porque Embry la sostenía abría acabado en el suelo, ella miraba al chico que la sostenía de la misma manera como él la miraba a ella, aquellos chicos hacían que las cosas fueran como en un cuento de hadas pero a la vas lo hacían parecer difícil.

Nessie trato pronunciar palabra pero no podía _Em.…Em.…Embry…_ tartamudeo hasta que por fin logro completar aquel nombre que para ella era hermoso _Embry, esto no debe pasar_ dijo Nessie tratando de sonar un tanto enojada pero por dentro ella moría y quería que eso no acabara, _Nessie, lo sé pero ya no puedo ocultar algo que me eh guardado desde hace mucho_ dijo Embry mirándola y dejando a Nessie con los ojos como platos asombrada de lo que Embry había dicho por fuera porque por dentro se moría de emoción sentía que se moría de emoción quería gritar pero no se atrevía.

Reneesme trato de gesticular palabra pero no pudo porque Embry la hizo callar con un tierno beso, ella correspondió al beso pues era lo que ella quería, mientras sentía que la felicidad se le salía por cada poro, era prácticamente feliz sin pensar en nadie más solo en ella y Embry, Embry continua besándola y ella paso sus manos detrás de su cuello.

Embry no sabía lo que le había impulsado a hacer aquello pero sabía que el amaba a Nessie cuando por fin pudo probar aquellos labios, los labios de Nessie que creyó nunca besar era para él como si el tiempo se detuviese solo para ellos dos, como si nadie más que ellos existieran.

Embry continuo besando a Nessie y Nessie le correspondía, los dos se recostaron entre los arbustos, Embry quedo encima de Nessie tratando de no lastimarla, mientras la besaba, aquellos besos que iniciaron como tiernos y sencillos besos se volvieron besos envueltos de lujuria y pasión, el bajo lentamente, besando cada centímetro de Nessie hasta llegar a su cuello, para luego seguir lentamente el camino que llevaba hasta llegar a sus pómulos, Embry, ellos ahora se dejaban levar por la pasión.

Sus cuerpos se movían, sus gargantas gemían y gritaban al compás. El lobo y pequeña cullen semivampira se habían fundido en uno y juntos alcanzaban el clímax. El bosque fue testigo del amor que se tenían los dos chicos, del encuentro de dos almas separadas por leyes de una imprimación que ella no sabía pero que el prácticamente rompía y fue testigo de dos personas que se amaron pesar de todo sin importarles nada.

El sonido de sus respiraciones fue cesando lentamente, una calma embriagadora los envolvía. Sus cuerpos habían dejado ya de moverse pero se negaban a despegarse, retrasando al máximo el momento de separarse. Dos cuerpos unidos en silencio, bañados en sudor y pasión. Dos criaturas tan distintas, enemigas por naturaleza, yacían juntas. Tan diferentes y parecidas.

Finalmente optaron por separarse aquel momento en el que todo era lindo había acabado, Embry comenzó a liberar a Nessie del abrazo, se separaron y se miraron el uno del otro. Nessie recogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse a lo mismo que hacia Embry.

Llego el momento de la despedida Embry se acerco a Nessie y la beso de nuevo ahora el beso ya no iba cargado de pasión, si no era dulce y tierno como lo fue en un principio, Nessie le correspondió y le abrazo, Nessie dejo escapar de sus dulces labios una palabra esa que era la única que Embry esperaba escuchar de ella.

_te amo Embry_ le dijo Reneesme al Embry y él le sonrió y le respondió –Nessie yo también te amo quizás más de lo que debería pero no puedo evitarlo te amo_ le dijo acariciándole y rostro y continuo _aunque en una ocasión pensé que nuestro amor era imposible ahora sé que es realidad te amo y eso no cambiara_ le dijo concluyendo mientras Nessie le abrazaba como si le costara separarse de él _si nuestro amor fue **UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE, HECHO REALIDAD.**

* * *

Waaa x fin acabe con el fic wueno para los que se esperaban una historia de varios chapters lo siento pero pss como este fue un fic con una pareja medio extraña pss no se me hizo cool aunque tenia muchas opciones para alargarla gracias por leerla y pues espero merecer reviews

Copita de nieve te amoreooo masivamente pss obvio kien la kiere pss su esclava osea meee

Alec, Dylan, Matt y nuu se cuantos nombres tendras gracias x tu amistad te amooo eres genial, genialozo.

Angeles mi fresithaaa te amoreooo machinnn nena eres mi best friend

Gebuena te mega amoooo eres la mejorrrr nena hoy trio con el justin en el cuarto oscuro

Edward papiii hermosooo te amoooo eres el mejor y mi consentidoooo siempre seras mi papii x llevarme al bar y a las fiestas jaja

Mia prima te quierooo masivoooo

Camiii te amoreooo nena


End file.
